Fantendo Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi
is a game for the Nintendo Wii. It's a game like Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, but it has Fanon characters and the the Dragon Balls are Fantendo Balls. Characters *3.14 - 4.13's brother is ready to fight! He can beat up his known persons, like Heart. *McBoo - This pink Boo from the McBoo's Mansion series returns! He is the stongest character, so watch out!! *Lemmykoopa24 - Joins for the fun of it. A palette swap of Lemmy Koopa with a green suit. *Nightwolf - This black wolf from the Nightwolf series appears to find the Fantendo Balls! *Nugg - A blue Yoshi that joins the rest to save his village. *Purple Koopa Bro. - A Koopa that is purple appears in ! *Clyde - A orange Yoshi that appears in this game. *Ace Venturboo - A wisecracking Boo who joins to make new friends. *Tommy the Penguin - Joins for some adventure. A blue Penguin with giant red pants. *Dupmal - Joins to fight baddies. A Black Dooplis. *Lumarry - A luma whose forced to come along when his friends disappear. *Fisherman Pianta - Nugg's guardian joins to look after Nugg. *Chump - Nugg's Chain Chomp rival who joins for the same reason as Nugg. *Dashed Koopa - A Koopa who has a blue shell behind him. *Mick Cool - A Shy Guy who is a Micool Guy, and his mask looks black and his eyes are blue. *Kooprina - This girl who lives with he father in probably a town of Koopas... she's your average playable koopa... *Micool the Master - This sword man who saves his Princess from the villain of the Micool series. *Groudous Maximus - The main villain of the Micool series appears in ! *Flame - This Yoshi who is one of Clyde's Yoshis, and has a F on his tummy. *Moyan - This black sticky guy with red hair is ready to fight! *YoshiEgg Nook - This green Tanooki from the YoshiEgg series, though he is not a Yoshi. *Bloop - YoshiEgg Nook's best friend, though he is YoshiEgg's sidekick! *Helen - This red-haired girl with a pink dress appears! *Nekorus - Helen's rival is ready to fight! *Karma - This Black hair Yoshi girl is ready to join! *RedYoshi - RedYoshi, the Yoshi in the RedYoshi series appears in ! *Bakachu - This Pkachu with green skin and blue eyes from the Mariofan45 and Pokemon series. *Kree Guy - This creepy Shy Guy in the Helen series, though he is Helen's boyfriend. *Clever Knight - This little Meta Kight who is 7 feet short. *Juicypuff - This little orange Jigglypuff is ready to fight! *Lucas Koopa - One of Bowser's Koopalings, young, but older than Sammy. Stages * Wasteland - A land that is filled with Waste. * Fantendo Ball Hill - The place where the Fantendo Balls are hidden. * Dark Ruins - The ruins in the desert, though it's dark in there! * Kree Guy's World - Kree Guy's home village where Kree Guy creeps out. * Helen's House - Helen's Hometown appears as a playable stage in this game. * Nugg's Village - Nugg protects this village, but watch out for Ringout! * Sword Land - Micool's Land in the Micool series were he gets swords, watch out for the sword attack! Items * Defense Up - Unlock Defense Training to get this Z item. * Attack Up - Do up attack in Training mode to unlock this Z item. * Aura Charge Ultimate - A purple earing that charges ultimate Auras. * Fantendo Ball Attack - Through the Fantendo Balls on the opponent, and a Spirit Bomb. Story The Fantendo Balls have been stolen from the Fantendo Ball villain, the Fantendo Fighters run to find it. Villains *Scubbish - This evil Yoshi is here to steel the Fantendo Balls!@ *Nanky - *The Demon Queen - The main villain of the Fantendo Ball series. She's a queen looking a lot like Princess Peach, but she's evil and her gown in blue. *Chanchy - *CrackedEgg Nook - YoshiEgg Nook is his cracked form appears as a villain. *Haherf - *Evil Toady - A Evil Toad who is Evil Toad's sister and her rival is Ghost Toad. Trivia * This game was released in January 4, 2010, the day before January 5. * Note that all users need to put in their characters. Category:Wii Games Category:User Crossover Games